Dylan loves Christmas with Sam around
by Casualty-mad
Summary: Just a one shot about Sam being in the army over Christmas but wanting to be with Dylan and how she manages to see him for x-mas ! I'm crap at summarys but I hope you like the story


Hi , just a little one shot on Sam and Dylan around Christmas time, and how she comes home to see him!

* * *

Dylan was sat behind the desk in CDU , his normal hiding place! It was now only 7 days until Christmas, and even worse , it was the staff Christmas party tomorrow. Dylan loves Christmas but only when Sam is home and with him safe in his arms. He knows this is impossible this year because she still have 1 month left in her tour of duty, he was gutted. Zoe walked in 'Dylan , come on come to the Christmas party tomorrow , it'll be good fun !'

Dylan grunted 'good fun huh , more like trying to have fun whilst thinking of Sam stuck out there!' he said this quietly so that no one heard but unluckily for him Zoe did!

' what? Who's Sam?' Zoe questioned

'oh urhh , no one ' and with that Dylan walked off to find another patient that had fallen over on the Ice outside. Now Dylan had really confused Zoe , she had just sat down where Dylan had previously been sitting and Dylan's iPhone came into view in the corner of her eye. She picked it up and pressed the unlock button. It had a pass lock on it but his lock screen picture was split into two pictures in one, on the top half of the screen was a help for hero's logo with a picture of a regiment from the army below and showed one missed call from 'Sam' who Zoe assumed was Dylan's brother or sister. Zoe dismissed it and walked off.

A few minutes later , Noel was standing at reception when the phone rang. 'hello , holby city ED , Noel speaking how can I help?' he said down the phone. 'Oh urhh hello , I would like to speak to please.' the voice said.

'oh okay ' Noel turned and asked big mac if he knew where Dylan was then carried on 'who's calling?' he questioned

'oh urhh he is expecting a call from me on his mobile but he didn't pick up' the voice replied.

'okay I will just be a minute' Noel walked off to find dylan treating a 13 year old boy that had slipped over on the pavement on the way to school. 'Dr. Keogh , there is someone on the phone for you in reception ' Noel explained , Dylan turned to the boy ' excuse me ' and with that Dylan looked at his watch and realised Sam was meant to be calling him then walked off to reception and picked up the phone ' Hello , Dr. Keogh ' he grunted down the phone 'Oh as grumpy as ever then! ' the voice replied

'Oh! Sam its you ' Dylan was so pleased and just wanted to jump into the phone and come right out the other end to see Sam , his Sam , his beautiful samantha!

'yea , it's me , you didn't pick up your mobile so I rang the hospital!'

'oh sorry , I've missed speaking to you ' Dylan said quietly down the phone so none of his colleagues heard

' me too, I can't wait until I see you next month!'

'mere either , so how are you?'

'I'm good thanks, apparently out Christmas dinners are being flown in hot by helicopters! I'll believe that when I see it!' Sam told him

Dylan chuckled then looked around to see Zoe looking confused , Dylan never chuckles she though! He turned his back to Zoe 'me too , have you received my package that I sent you?'

'yeah I have. Thanks for the Christmas hat! And oh , the picture of you and Dervla ! I miss you too sooooooo much! I can't wait to get home!' Dylan could tell she was getting upset about missing him 'oh Samantha , you know how quickly the time goes! And I'm so sorry but I've got to go , my boss is giving me evils!' Dylan said whilst giving Zoe a disapproving look.

'okay , I love you grumpy!'

' I love you too Sammy !' Dylan told her quietly down the phone.

When Dylan was off the phone Zoe walked straight over to him. 'you should be working should you not?' Dylan grunted then walked off back to his patient.

The next day was the day of the Christmas party but dylan couldn't be happy knowing Sam was halfway around the world fighting for her country. He was sat in his normal pace in CDU when Zoe walked over. 'Oh come on Dylan, you grumpier than normal , come to the party later and lighten up! It's Christmas soon!' this got Dylan annoyed he replied in a slightly louder normal tone ' Oh come off it Zoe , you know nothing about me , nothing about my life , nothing about why I'm not in the Christmas mood!' and with that Dylan walked off to the staff room. Once he was there he sat down on the sofa in the corner of the room and decided to slow his breathing down back to normal. He took his phone out of his pocket and stared at the lock screen, Sam looked so beautiful and proud in her uniform with all of her colleagues! After about 10 minutes of staring at his phone Dylan made his way back to CDU.

Noel was standing at reception when a young women walked in , no older then 35 , in some army combat trousers , and what looked like a army issue navy blue t-shirt with a hoddie that was still navy blue but just lighter than her t-shirt and an army combat style rucksack slung over one shoulder . She had long blondey brown hair that went down to her stomach and a huge smile on her face. The woman headed straight over to reception. 'hi urhh I'm here to see Dr. Keogh please.' she smiled Noel nodded and replied 'just one minute please' he turned around to Linda and said something quietly , Sam could just about make out 'that young woman over there is here to see Dr. Keogh probably his daughter'. He then turned and walked off to find Dylan. Dylan was walking over to cubicles when he heard someone call his name , it was Noel ' Dr. Keogh , Dr. Keogh there is some at reception for you!' Dylan just replied 'oh okay ' in his normal manner and headed to reception.

Zoe walked out of her office to see a young woman at reception , she was very beautiful and seemed happy and un harmed and so wondered why she was here. The woman turned her head to look at Zoe and smiled, Zoe shot a smile back her way then walked over to ask what she needed. Sam just replied 'Oh , just popping in to see someone I haven't seen in 8 months and 3 days' with a huge grin on her face , Sam then turned around to look at all of the people in the waiting area. After about a minute Sam found herself staring towards the doors that Noel walked through a few minutes ago whilst attempting to find Dylan. Then suddenly looking through the window in the door was Dylan , he was obviously confused about why someone was looking for him but then saw Sam. Zoe was also looking at Dylan and then suddenly saw his face light up and the biggest grin that she had ever seen appeared on Dylan's face! He pushed the doors open and stared at Sam for a few seconds taking in that she was really here and that she was still as attractive as ever! Then swiftly started walking to wards her. Sam left her bag on her chair and ran to Dylan and jumped into his arms and wrapped he legs tightly around his waist and her arms around his neck , Dylan rested his hands on the lower part of her back.

Sam hurried her head into his neck and she knew all she wanted to do was to stay like this forever and never let go, she loved it , she cold feel his warm touch , his supportive body and smell his scent! 'I missed you so much grumpy! I couldn't wait to get home I begged my commanding officer to let me come home for Christmas! And even got her to let me have a year off to stay with you for a while!' Dylan giggled at this remark then moved his head so their foreheads were touching then leaned in and gave Sam a long ,passionate , meaningful kiss. Dylan pulled back so he could see Sam's face and gently with one finger moved a stray piece of hair behind her ear. 'Sam , no one here knows I have a stunning young wife let alone one that works in the army as a medic ! So I think they are all pretty confused right now !' Sam just replied ' Oh trust you grumpy to not tell anyone about your private life!'

Sam finally got down off Dylan and they had a tight hug and then Zoe walked over. 'So sorry , but Dylan you are due to have a break in 5 minutes so you can have it now if you like and hi I don't think we have been introduced!' Zoe told Sam and Dylan. 'haha nope he haven't ' Sam replied ' I'm well , I have many names Samantha Nicholls , Sam Nicholls , Major Nicholls , Dr. Nicholls , Dr. Keogh , Samantha Keogh , Sam Keogh , Major Keogh but my preferred one is Sam Keogh!'

Zoe look astonished ' well I agree with you there , you do have a lot of names , I heard a few doctors in there too! I could give you a trial for the rest of the day to see if you would like a full time job here as one of our doctors has just left ! ' Sam grinned wildly at this comment 'Of course , grumpy , do you have a locker I can use?' Sam asked Dylan

' obviously , when have I ever worked in a hospital and not had a locker in the staff room?!' Dylan asked her and she responded with ' I know , I know , never! Well , can I have your key please and then I will come back once I get and ID from Noel at reception and then drop my bag off in your locker? '

' of course you can , on one condition!'

' what's that? ' Sam queried

'well 2 conditions , you make a a coffee , just like normal , how I love them and 2 , don't get too tired today , you must still be on the Afghanistan time zone!' Sam giggled at this comment , trust him to worry about her, she took hold of his hands with hers and out them down by their sides, then leaned in and gave him a kiss then wondered off with Zoe to the staff room.

Sam found Dylan's locker and dumped her bag at the bottom below the shelf. She looked above the shelf and saw 4 pictures there. The first was her and Dylan on the wedding day! The second was the day they got Dervla , they were sat on the floor in the lounge on their boat with Dervla asleep on Sam's lap and Sam was snuggling up to Dylan . The third was the day Sam saw it was snowing when she woke up at 6am and decided to make a snow man and dress it in Dylan's clothes, the picture showed Dylan and Sam next to the snowman and Dervla on the other side of it. The final picture was of Sam in her army uniform the day before she went out on the tour if duty she had just come back from. Sam didn't realise Zoe was looking over to her and she walked over when she saw Sam had a tear falling down her cheek . 'Sam are you okay?' Zoe asked

'oh sorry , yeah I'm fine but just look at these pictures Dylan has in his locker , he must see them everyday !' Sam explained to Zoe.

'awhhhh he is very private but I never knew why over the past few days he has been so so disconnected! I looked at the lock screen of his phone and it was the help for hero's picture with your regiment below, I recognise you now' Zoe told Sam .

' he must have been so grumpy over the past few days because thought this would have been our first Christmas in 11 years apart , we have spent every Christmas since I was 24 together and this time I was in Afghanistan' Sam replied

Later that day Sam had persuaded Dylan to go to the Christmas party and they were now at home in bed , Sam was fast asleep in Dylan's arms and he knew how lucky he was to have her I'm his life!


End file.
